Lasting Impression
by BananaSpice
Summary: It's Jonah's Birthday, and Spencer decides to take him to a BJC concert. Popfilm.


_**Request:** Popfilm_

_**AU!** because this idea wouldn't leave me alone from the moment I saw this request~_

_toooootally not blowing off homework to write PopFilm, nope._

* * *

Spencer grinned wide, pressing his hands to his ears as his recently made "boyfriend" Jonah Tyler Taylor screamed before latching on to him with a death grip. "I can't believe it! I thought they sold out!" The excited boy cried joyfully hugging Spencer and the ticket to the latest BJC concert close to his chest.

"Well, I have my ways~" Spencer grinned nodding as he one arm hugged Jonah back.

Jonah nodded not doubting it for a second. Spencer always managed to do some amazing and heartwarming feat for him each year. That's why he'd always looked forward to his birthday ever since they met. "You really outdid yourself Spence. An actual ticket to a Billy Joe Cobra performance! I can barely believe it" He'd wanted to go to one his whole life! Honestly he wasn't sure why he hadn't yet but… it just hadn't felt right to do it before. Who wants to go to a concert all alone after all?

"There's more." Spencer's grin widened as he flipped the ticket over showing it wasn't just ANY ticket, but a backstage pass! "I figured you'd like to get his autograph or something, ya know?"

Jonah's eyes watered up at that and he had to fight with himself not to cry. "You're the best, Spencer." he said softly hugging his boyfriend yet again, nuzzling into his neck.

Spencer just laughed and hugged him back. Never one for much PDA, Spence only let the hug last a little longer before pulling away to tell Jonah to get ready. "The concert is tonight. So be ready for it, alright?"

"I'll try." Jonah gave a nervous giggle, and left a peck on Spencer's cheek before going to figure out what he should wear to the event.

It didn't take long for night to arrive on the duo. Hand in hand, Spencer led Jonah through the bustling crowds, the long lines, past the bouncers, and finally into their seat.

Jonah was ecstatic the entire show, screaming and calling for Billy possibly louder than any other fan there. If Spencer had been the jealous type he'd probably have been irritated, but then again, if he'd been the jealous type, he wouldn't have even gotten a ticket to the show in the first place. He was never a big fan of his distant cousin. He could always distinctly remember a young Billy harassing him as a child before he became famous.

Once the show ended, Spencer took Jonah by the hand and they made their way backstage, five other people did the same.

"What's up Cobra army?" Billy shouted looking ecstatic as he ran out to meet the six guests lucky enough to come backstage and meet him. It was true the most important thing to Billy was himself, but that second most important thing was his fans. He obsessed over his fans almost as much as they obsessed over him, and he wasn't afraid to show it. Taking each backstage pass holder in turn he gave them all a personalized mini tour of his dressing room and hangouts before letting them take a picture with him.

One by one the other guests had their fun until it was finally Jonah's turn. Swallowing nervously and trying to contain his excited giggles, Jonah rushed up to Billy. "B-billy Joe Cobra. It's such an honor to finally meet you. You know you were my inspiration… You're the reason I started out as a musician! Heh… Could-" Jonah froze and bit his lip as his lifetime idol walked by him and greeted Spencer.

"Woah! Spencerooni! Didn't expect to see YOU here." Billy grinned at his little cousin completely unawares of the fan he'd ignored. Spencer glanced at Jonah who's face was heartbroken.

"Yeah, I just came for a friend." Spencer answered casually walking around Billy to stand next to Jonah, pulling an instant camera out of his pocket. "I don't wanna mess up your script or anything but, could we do the picture first?" He asked a sly smile forming on his face as he held up the camera, a small charm dangling from the strap.

Billy shrugged and grinned wide. "I don't see why not. But do ya really want the stage hands as your background, dude? Nahh, let's take it in the dressing room!" Billy proclaimed grabbing Spencer by the arm and dragging the two boys into his private dressing room.

"I-I'm not so sure about this, Spencer…" Jonah said softly, holding on to his boyfriend.

"It'll be fine, trust me! Just enjoy the moment, it's your special day after all." Spencer whispered back as he set up the camera so it would be able to snap a shot of all three of them at once.

"Okay Billy, get in position." he told the pop sensation who goofily did as told. "You too." he whispered, nudging Jonah towards the object of the nervous boy's obsession.

Once both Jonah and Billy were in place, Spencer set the camera's timer and rushed over to join the duo, squeezing Jonah between Billy and himself.

"Say Bromazing!" Billy shouted grinning wide plopping an arm around Spencer just before the camera flashed. "Alright! One take Cobra nails it!" Billy cheered doing a victory dance.

Spencer rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the photo while Jonah stood frozen stiff from nervousness. He was practically hugged by Billy Joe Cobra. THE Billy Joe Cobra. He couldn't suppress the giggle that left him.

"So, can you sign this for me?" Spencer asked Billy holding the still gray image up to the star.

"Sure, brotoplasm, who do I make it out to? Cause I know it's not for you." He gave a knowing grin.

"Jonah Tyler Taylor." Spencer replied raising a brow to curious what Billy's reaction would be.

Billy froze at the name. His smile falling slightly. "Heh… just like that one kid, right? Shame what happened to him huh, bro? He was really good too. Well.. Not as good as me of course!" Billy spoke as he signed the photo, trying to keep his happy demeanor up but didn't succeed very well. "I heard he was a big fan of mine." The picture returned to Spencer's hand just as it was starting to show up.

"I gotta get going, Spence. Thanks for coming to the show." Billy flashed a halfhearted smile at his cousin before leaving the two boys in his dressing room.

"I told you he loves his fans." Spencer said softly to the now silently weeping Jonah Tyler Taylor, wrapping an arm around the boy as they looked down at the now fully revealed photo.

Spencer on the left, Billy on the right, and a smaller boy with pale white skin and blue hair smiling nervously between them.


End file.
